1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical contact for connecting with an IC package, and more particularly to an electrical contact with improved contact portion to establish robust electrical connection between the electrical contact and the IC package.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,097,463 issued to Hsiao on Aug. 29, 2006 discloses a conventional electrical connector for electrically connecting an IC package with a substrate. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing and a plurality of electrical contacts received in the insulative housing. Each of the electrical contacts comprises a main portion received in the insulative housing, a soldering portion extending downwardly from the main portion and a contact portion extending upwardly from the main portion. The soldering portion is used to be soldered to the substrate through a solder ball. The contact portion is used to contact with the solder ball of the IC package. When the IC package is assembled to the electrical connector, the solder ball of the IC package press the contact portion, thus a robust electrical connection is established between the IC package and the electrical connector. Due to the solder ball is configured with a circular shape, when the solder ball presses the contact portion, the solder ball is easy to slide away from the contact portion of the electrical contact. Thus, the electrical connection between the IC package and the electrical connector is disconnected.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.